


Quicksilver and Flame

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Savior
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Community: ladiesbingo, Family Issues, Gen, Ninjas - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Kay vows to Tracy that knowing the truth about Kay's heritage won't change anything between them.
Relationships: Kay & Tracy (Dark Savior)
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Quicksilver and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> for ladiesbingo prompt '28.13 Something Vital is Stolen'

Now safe on their submarine ride home, two sisters pored over the ancient manuscript they'd stolen from the Warden's vault. 

The pride of their nation, trained in the traditional ways of the Ninja since infanthood and now the two highest ranking of their order, they were two of a handful of people remaining who even read fluent Ancient Lavian. They hadn't been chosen for this mission but the Lavian Government would fully understood why they'd taken the initiative to retrieve the document once they became aware of its existence, especially taking into consideration the rumours of this place's danger.

Technically speaking, 'stolen' was too strong a word. Liberated, reclaimed, would be more accurate, as it had never belonged to the Warden in the first place. The island had been the Embassy when the Diary of Wouda arrived here, then it had been looted during the war. Through some kind of underhand deals, the national treasure had evidently become lost in the system and ended up in the Warden's vault when the place became a Rajeen prison island. It was yet another of the Warden's blatant crimes but this was Rajeen's problem, not Lavian's, that they couldn't trust their own public officers. 

The Diary was also not the only thing that had been stolen from the Island but this was entirely Lavian's fault, as the merchant - Kay's own adopted father - who somehow managed to vanish a life-sized solid silver statue, had been a Lavian through and through, proud to have descended from the Knighthood, though apparently not too proud to steal.

"Everything's going to be the same, yes?" pleaded Tracy, "Now that you know."

"That I am not your blood sister? That I always knew," Kay admitted, "My early memories... never made any sense. Although I still do not think this tale can be literally true. How can I have come from inside a statue? Even in my strangest recollections I have always been flesh and blood," she mused, "Except when I was fire."

"When you were... fire?"

"It is a strange feeling, one that I could not describe fully to you. It is more of a condition of the soul," she said, "But I was still moving, alive... never like a statue of metal."

"Do not forget, I have almost as much training in the metaphysical as you," reminded Tracy, "More so in more areas, with my visions. I know that these stories can be metaphors."

"Have you... always known?" asked Kay, "Were you given any visions, I mean?"

Tracy shook her head, "My visions only warn of emergencies and other crucially important events. I suppose it was never of any concern to anyone. After all, you are still my beloved sister and our father's precious daughter. Nothing will take that from us, even this Island's curse."

Kay embraced her sister in a tight hug. Her hair and clothes still smelled of the dankness of the ancient tombs. She was shivering at some unbidden memory, her frame still too thin from starvation. She whispered, "I'm so sorry I got you into this, Tracy."

The younger sister shook her head, "I came here of my own choice. I knew your destiny had to be fulfilled."

"By the way, what happened to 'the man of my dreams'?" Kay demanded, laughing cynically.

"Oh, that. I never said you'd leave with him. Besides," she said, her face falling as she looked through the porthole to the storm-tossed shore in the distance, cutting off a sarcastic retort from her sister, "I don't think either of us ever really leaves a place like that."


End file.
